


不能28半（灵岳车）

by pick_r



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pick_r/pseuds/pick_r





	不能28半（灵岳车）

前情提要：  
李英超不小心在商K被下了药，至于什么药你懂的。其他哥哥不在家，岳明辉打算独自帮弟弟解决。  
倒霉的小林和小李是二人的助理。  
本文是：你不能感同我身受 的剧情28章的番外，文章性质大概是开车，感兴趣的可以阅读前文，全文为all岳，娱乐圈文

正文：

车子很快到了宿舍楼下，小区里面很暗，从车里看外面是黑洞洞的。岳明辉不是第一次晚归，却觉得今天的夜晚格外黑。

“小弟，下车嗯～了。”

小孩毛绒绒的脑袋依旧埋在颈间只是动了一下，丝毫没有抬头的打算，岳明辉叹了口气打横将人抱出了车子，并示意小林和小李先回去。随着车子渐渐远去，尾灯带走了最后一丝光亮。

“唔～”

岳明辉腿间一软，差点一个踉跄把怀里的人摔出去。晚上的事情发生太快，岳明辉虽然面上表现得淡定，心里还是后怕得很。他浑身发冷，僵硬的身体直到快到宿舍才完全缓过来。随着周身五感回归，带来的却是敏感处一阵痒麻。

回来的路上，李英超这小崽子一直埋在他颈间，硬是吮吸出了一块块斑驳的红痕，就算现在也依旧换了块脖颈的皮肉吸着不放，四下安静，甚至可以听到阵阵水声。

“嗯～停…我们先上去。”

宿舍里果然一个人都没有，岳明辉强撑着酸软的腿把人带到房间。他不知道小孩的药效要持续到什么时候，可嫣红的小嘴儿里不断发出难受的呻吟，岳明辉有些不忍，总不能让小孩硬挺过去吧，再说要是伤身体了可怎么办。看着小孩裤子里鼓鼓囊囊的一袋，还是动了恻隐之心。

“小弟，你坚持一下阿，你岳妈妈帮你……”

话一出口，岳明辉自己的老脸先是一红，看到小孩没什么反应，依旧夹着腿滚在床上难受的呻吟，又开始骂自己想得太多。说是帮，怎么帮？同为男人应该是经验丰富的，他二话没说动手退下了李英超的裤子，成熟的男性器官毫无防备的弹了出来，身下的人也发出了一声舒服的叹息。

不知为何，眼前完全挺立的性器让他想起自己和他两个哥哥混乱的关系，岳明辉不禁苦笑。今晚到底还是把这个孩子给赔进去了，想到之后这剪不断理不清的关系说不定又要多了这个孩子，心里不是滋味儿。虽然他明白，这么多年过去，李英超早就不是一个孩子了。听到李英超又发出了难受的呻吟，岳明辉一拍脑袋，哎，都什么时候了还有时间想那些有的没的，先帮人解决要紧。

 

“呜呜呜～岳妈妈，难受～”

大概是药物影响，李英超今天格外的粘人。岳明辉正弯着身子给浴缸放水，打算先给这个小火炭降降身子上的热度。他伸手尝试着水温，温温凉凉的，随后怕他着凉，又开始放些热水。这一来一回的犹豫得很，但趴在他背上的人也没闲着。岳明辉本想把人放在床上，可是小孩像是受到了惊吓，一直抓着他不肯放手，于是他只能将人背着。

岳明辉拿着喷头的手又是一抖，从背后贴着他的李英超一直很不老实。岳明辉早先怕小孩燥热，把人给脱得一干二净，自己也换上了家居短裤。当热得发硬的下体一直顶在他的臀腿间磨蹭时，岳明辉才觉得事情很可能失控，他计划里的“帮他”绝对不是用后面！

他僵着身子调整水温，背后人炽热的鼻息全部喷洒在敏感的颈间，箍在胸口的双手无意识的揉弄起胸前两团软肉。长期被那两个兔崽子调教的身体异常敏感，岳明辉腿上一软，一声轻细的呻吟流泻出来。

身后的人抓住了这个间隙，下体顺利的顶进了岳明辉的腿缝间。像是终于找到发泄口，李英超顺着本能开始挺动驰骋。

“嗯～”

腿间敏感的软肉被粗硬的分身侵犯，岳明辉不禁呻吟出声。意识到发生了什么，他赶忙用手捂住了嘴巴，手里的喷头咕咚一声掉进了水里。可惜已经来不及了，高亢上挑的尾音，在空旷的浴室里回荡，彻底打破了原本隐晦的气氛。李英超直接上手扯掉了他碍事家居裤，把人按在了墙上。

直到炽热的下体焦躁的挤进臀缝间，岳明辉才后知后觉，身后的人早已不再是个孩子。

密密麻麻的吻落在背上，他手撑着瓷砖，冰凉的身体也逐渐被挑逗得敏感发热。身后的硬物抵在依旧紧闭的穴口，几次都想蛮横得冲进去，却因不得章法寸步难行。岳明辉叹了口气，伸手去摸向旁边的淋浴架想找点润滑的东西，却被小孩判定为想要反抗。小孩发出了不满的呻吟，尖细的小牙一口叼住一大块后颈的皮肉，用力吮吸起来。

“唔…润润滑，沐浴…露……”

岳明辉哑着嗓子开口，卡了半天，身后迷糊的小脑袋终于像是听懂了他的话，伸手拽过了一大瓶沐浴液，按了一泵，想了想，把液体抹在了岳明辉的臀缝间，再次扶着分身就往里面顶。

 

“啊……”

岳明辉疼得浑身颤抖，可分身只顶进了一个头，他大口的喘息着，极力想放松身体，可还是疼出了一身冷汗。身后的的李英超也不好过，紧致的穴口夹得分身发疼，他只好抽出了分身，口里发出了难受的低吟。

“呜呜呜～太胀了，痛～难受……”

后面本来就不是容纳的地方，没有扩张根本不能。岳明辉没办法，他看了小弟已经胀得发紫的分身，通红的小脸也皱在一起。见他正伸出手胡乱的抓向自己下体，岳明辉怕他伤了自己，慌忙抓住他的手腕，细声安慰到。

“你先别乱动，等…等妈妈一下，就一下。”

岳明辉抬手压了两泵沐浴露粘在手指上。因为有他那两个摸不准脾气的哥哥，自己扩张的事情他也不是没做过。他心一横，两指并拢，对着穴口插了进去。

经过一夜的奔波，他上身无力的贴着冰冷的瓷砖，两只手指在自己的后穴里翻转抽插，细细的按摩每一处褶皱。直到摸到体内一点，他的身体突然抽动了一下，岳明辉皱了皱眉，为了加快进程，他再次毫不犹豫的攻击那一点。他紧咬住嘴唇，呻吟也许还可以压抑，但身体兴奋的颤抖是无论如何都掩藏不了的。他被刺激得双腿发抖，一只手紧紧扶在墙上，为了不让自己的身体滑落下去。岳明辉羞愧难当不敢回头，他不确定身后的李英超脑子还有几分清醒，自然没有注意到身后几声难耐的吞咽声。

 

李英超此刻眼底带着清明，岳明辉肯定不知道，他现在这幅样子有多诱人。紧绷的腰背凹出了两个腰窝，丰满的臀部高高翘起，水润的后穴里正吞吐着自己的手指。为了方便他的动作，岳明辉的两腿分得很开，灯光下连后穴的蠕动都能看得一清二楚。

虽然开始药效让他头脑发昏，但岳明辉今天肯为他做的，他都一清二楚，紧张之余，剩下的都是激动，但他清楚，他想要的不止是这些，他想要的是岳明辉的全部。但可恨的是，岳明辉虽然纵容他溺爱他，说到底还是把自己当作小孩子。但他早就在岳明辉的眼皮子底下长大了，让他接受自己，今天的机会可以说是千载难逢，他只能将计就计，当然，这也是为何自己和岳妈妈的性福着想～

 

在岳明辉快要筋疲力尽之际，一双炽热的手抓着他的手腕，抽了出去，发出了“啵”的声响。炽热的下体很快取代了手指，一插到底。

“啊～”

两人同时发出了舒服的叹息，只停留了片刻，李英超把住了岳明辉的细腰，疯狂的律动起来。粗硬的分身每一次都狠狠插入，再慢慢研磨着抽出来，再狠狠的钉入身体。每一下都像是在发泄渴求多年而不得过盛的爱意。第一次得到，焦虑竟然大过喜悦，他只能紧紧攥住那人的腰肢，口里一遍一遍的确认。

“岳妈妈，岳妈妈，岳岳……”

而回应他的只有一声声惊喘和压抑的呻吟。

 

直到人安静的睡下，天已经蒙蒙亮了，睡着的小孩也缺乏安全感，即使睡下也紧紧的抓着他的手臂不放，他费了好大力气才把手腕退出来，纤细的手腕上赫然留下了两圈红痕。岳明辉把他的手放进被子里，最后一次帮他掖好被角，才撑着酸软的腰离开。

小孩是第一次，不得章法在他体内横冲直撞，让两人都吃了不少苦头，后来出了浴室又被拉到床上折腾了一次才作罢。岳明辉扶着楼梯扶手，缓慢的移动着，他需要小心的夹紧还未完全闭合的穴口，因为只要一动体内盛满的精液就会溢出来。

 

现在他最需要的是赶快回到自己房间洗个澡。


End file.
